Naruto and the cat
by ArmorOfDay
Summary: When Naruto finds a small black cat caught in a bear trap, he thinks nothing of it. But during a mission to recover sacred artifacts, he discovers the cat is not quite what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Naruto! Slow down! We'll be at the village soon enough."

Naruto Uzumaki glanced behind him at his 2 teammates hopping from tree to tree. The 3 ninjas were heading home to Konoha Village after a mission of taking a priest home to his small village. It was an easy mission, and the hyper-active Naruto was eager to get home to receive a new one.

"Sakura's right, you know," his teacher Kakashi said. "Even if we get home in the next 30 seconds, the Hokage's not going to give us another mission so soon after this one."

"Yeah, so cool your jets already! This is just ridiculous," said the third ninja. The pink-haired Sakura glared at Naruto. "What, you have a date or something?" she added sarcastically.

"Alright already! I'll slow down! Sheesh."

Naruto rolled his blue eyes as he came to a stop on a tree branch. The 16-year-old boy ran his hand through his short blond hair while waiting for his teammates to catch up. His tanned skin turned bronze in the evening sunlight, highlighting the 3 whisker-like markings he had on each cheek.

"I'm sorry," he told them. "I know we won't get another for awhile, but that mission was just plain boring. We're old enough for B-ranked missions, so why aren't we getting any?"

"Because we don't always get what we want," Kakashi said sternly. He frowned through the mask that covered up the lower half of his face. Naruto didn't know why he wore it, and often wondered what the jonin's face really looked like. "You need to learn a little patience."

Naruto nodded, and the 3 of them were about to leave, when they suddenly heard a loud metallic snapping sound, followed by a high-pitched screech.

"What on earth was that?" Sakura cried.

"It sounded like an animal that just got caught in a trap," Kakashi said calmly. "It's nothing, let's go."

"Nothing? How can you say that?" Naruto said, shocked. "If an animal's been caught in a trap, shouldn't we help it? It sounds hurt."

"It's none of our business Naruto," Kakashi said. "It's just a wild animal, not someone's pet. Most likely, it's a rabid possum."

"Well, I don't care! I'm gonna go find it and help it," Naruto declared.

He jumped down from the branch, and headed toward where the sound had came from. Quickly reaching the source of the noise, he stopped, staring. A small cat with jet-black fur had its left back leg stuck in a bear trap. There was fresh blood on the steel jaws, and the cat was vainly fighting to get free. Naruto approached carefully, not wanting to get all scratched up. As he got closer, the cat's head whipped around, its black eyes glaring at the blond. Its ears flattened against its skull, and the cat let out a wicked hiss.

"Hey there little guy," Naruto said soothingly. "It's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you. Why don't you let me get you out of that thing, huh? You'll feel much better without those teeth in your leg."

He reached forward slowly and gently began to remove the trap, the cat watching him through narrow eyes. Naruto finally got the thing off and tossed it away. He picked up the cat and held it, lightly scratching it behind the ears to calm it.

"Are you done?" Kakashi asked dryly. He and Sakura had followed Naruto, watching.

"Yeah, I'm done."

"Here, let me treat his wound," Sakura said, coming forward. "It'll get infected otherwise. Then he might lose his entire leg. Hold him still."

Taking out a first aid kit from her pouch, Sakura sprayed some antiseptic on the gash the bear trap had made, which the cat did not like at all. Her hands got pretty scratched up while bandaging the cat's leg.

"Thanks Sakura," Naruto said cheerfully. "You're the best, you know that?"

"Well, if everyone's finished, we need to get back to the village to make our report," Kakashi said, annoyed that his students were ignoring him.

The 2 gennins nodded, and they set off again, Naruto holding a black bundle of fur tightly. They soon reached the village, and Kakashi left for the Hokage's tower to make his report.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then Naruto," Sakura said. "Make sure you change the cat's bandages tonight."

Naruto nodded, then headed for home, holding the struggling cat firmly. By the time he reached his small apartment, it had settled down and even started to purr slightly. He set it on the kitchen counter and filled a bowl with milk. Naruto couldn't help grinning as the cat began lapping it up eagerly.

"Wow, you sure are hungry huh?" he said with a chuckle. "Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. I'll take good care of you, I promise."

After cooking and eating his own dinner, Naruto changed the bandages on the cat's leg, then got ready for bed. He smiled as the cat jumped onto the bed and snuggled next to him, purring loudly.

"Good night boy. Tomorrow I'll think of a name for you. I wonder what you'd like?" With various names running through his head, he slowly fell asleep.

It was the middle of the night when Naruto suddenly became aware of something warm pressing against his back. Something much larger than a cat. He jerked straight up, looking to the side the of the bed. He couldn't believe what he saw.

Laying atop the covers, snuggling against Naruto's thigh, was a naked boy. He had pale skin and black hair that stuck up in the back. He was very beautiful. So beautiful that Naruto could hardly remember to breathe.

"A guy? What's a naked guy doing in my bed? How'd he get in here? Who is he?"  
Naruto couldn't focus, his thoughts racing out of control. His mind was whirling so much that he didn't notice when the other boy's eyes open and he sat up. Naruto froze as their eyes met. The boy had ink-black eyes that held Naruto's gaze. He was practicly mesmerized by them.

The 2 stared at each other for a few minutes. Then without warning, the dark haired boy lead forward and licked the blonds lips. Naruto jerked backwards, eyes widening in surprise. He couldn't comprehend what had just happened. He had woken up to find a naked boy lying on the bad with him, and now said boy had just licked him on the lips. On the lips!

With a start, Naruto realized that the other boy, instead of having human ears on the sides of his head, had a pair of large black cats ears poking out of his hair. He also had a long cat tail covered in soft black fur.

"He has cat ears. How can he have cat ears? Am I dreaming? Or is he some kind of cat-boy? He licked me, I must be dreaming."

"Sasuke," the raven haired boy suddenly stated.

"W-what? Did you just speak?" Naruto's confusion increased 10-fold.

The raven leaned forward and licked Naruto's lips once again.

"My name is Sasuke," he said softly, his lips brushing gently against Naruto's. "Thank you for getting me out of that bear trap."

This proved to be too much for the blond and he passed out. When he awoke, the raven haired boy was nowhere to be seen. In his place was the small black cat, fast asleep.

"What was that? Was it just a dream?" Naruto wondered aloud. "There wasn't really a cat-boy in my bed, was there? It's impossible."

The blond raised his hand to his lips as he thought about what happened. Just thinking about the lick made them tingle. Naruto would never admit it to anyone, but he had always preferred boys over girls. He had a hard time admitting it to himself. All the girls in the village had laughed at him his entire life. The boys had mainly ignored him completely if they didn't like him. Naruto thought about the cat-boy and his heart began to pound.

"He was so beautiful. I've never seen anyone who looks that good. It must have been a dream. No one can look like that and be real. He said his name was Sasuke."

As soon as he said the word Sasuke, the cat snapped awake. It looked straight at Naruto with a sleepy expression, then yawned and stretched out before looking at the blond expectantly.

"Well that's weird," Naruto said. "Why would the cat respond to that? It was just a dream, right? Must be a coincidence, he couldn't be that Sasuke guy."

"Meow." The cat jumped onto Naruto's lap, rubbing its cheek against his chest.

"Okay... It's responding to the name Sasuke." -meow- "I guess I know what to call him now."

Dismissing last night from his mind, the blond got up and ready for training. Half an hour later, he was clean, dressed, and finishing up a bowl of his favorite food, ramen. Pocketing his kunais, he scooped up the cat and was heading to the bridge where he would meet his teammates.

Reaching the bridge, Naruto smiled as he saw his pink haired teammate Sakura. The 2 were good friends, even though Sakura had an annoying habit of hitting Naruto on the head. Their sensei Kakashi was, as usual, nowhere to be seen. The silver haired teacher was always late, and came up the excuses that became more ridiculous each day. Most gennin teams were made of 3 students and jonin to teach them, but the year Naruto and Sakura had graduated from the ninja academy, there hadn't been enough kids, leaving their team 1 member short.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto said happily. "Kakashi's late again huh?"

"Hey Naruto," Sakura greeted. "Yeah, he's late, and he's gonna get it when he does get here! This is getting really old. I mean, he tells us to get here early, then keeps us waiting until noon! Why doesn't he just get a watch?!"

Naruto chuckled as he watched the girl fume, bending over to set the cat on the ground. It strolled over to Sakura and sniffed at her shoes, distracting her from her tirade of their perpetually late teacher.

"I see you brought the cat with you," she said. Is his leg alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. He doesn't seem to have any trouble walking."

"Have you thought of a name for him. You can't just keep calling it 'cat' you know."

"His name is Sasuke. Oh, speaking of that, I had a really strange dream last night. I-"

Naruto was interrupted by a big poof of smoke appearing from nowhere, clearing away to reveal a finally arriving Kakashi. His 1 visible eye was curved up to show he was grinning, his mouth and nose hidden by a cloth mask, and his left eye covered by his leaf headband.

"Hi guys. Sorry I'm late," he said, not sounding sorry at all. "You see, there was this-"

"Liar!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time.

"Don't even bother sensei," Sakura told him. "You've already wasted enough time. We don't need to hear your lame excuses."

"Very well then. Let's begin," Kakashi said cheerfully. "The Hokage's got a mission for us, and needs to see us right away."

Nodding, they left to head for the Hokage's tower, Naruto pausing only to scoop Sasuke into his arms.

"I have a very important mission for you 3. So make sure you pay attention."

The 5th Hokage of Konoha Village, Lady Tsunade, looked sternly at the ninja's in front of her to insure she was understood. Though Tsunade was 50 years old, she used jutsus to hide her age. One would think that she was barely 30, just from looking at her. The Hokage was a famous medical ninja with amazing strength, but she had a wicked temper and a compulsive gambling habit, with a never-ending losing streak to boot.

"The Village Hidden in the River has just lost some very important artifacts. A scroll depicting many powerful Forbidden jutsus, and a ruby with a nearly invincible demon sealed inside. They were stolen by a group of rogue ninja who wish to free the demon & control it. The scroll describes how to do this. These items must be retrieved at all costs."

"Ok, I'm with you so far," Sakura said slowly. "But why did you pick us for this mission? It sounds like a task for jonin team, not a genin team who are short a member."

"Neither the Leaf Village nor the River Village have any jonin to spare," Tsunade explained. "The River Village has just ended a war with their enemies, the Village Hidden in the Sky. And we are still short-handed from the battle with the Sound Village. Besides, the rogues will be expecting jonins and chunin. They will most likely underestimate you kids, and let down their guard. I'm sending Shikamaru along with you. His intelligence and Shadow Paralysis jutsu will be very useful. You leave first thing tomorrow morning. You're dismissed."

Nodding, Kakashi left in a poof of smoke while Naruto and Sakura walked to the Ramen bar. Ordering a bowl each, the 2 began to discuss the new mission.

"Man, this new assignment sounds really dangerous. What was the Hokage thinking?" Sakura griped. "The ninjas who stole those artifacts are gonna be chunin level at the very least! Most likely they're jonin! How can we beat jonins?"

"I'm sure we'll be fine Sakura. Grandma Tsunade wouldn't send us on a suicide mission," Naruto said reassuringly. "Kakashi will be there, and he's a jonin. Plus we'll have Shikamaru. He may be lazy, but he can work hard when he has to. Plus you know how smart he is. We'll get through this easy."

"You're right Naruto," Sakura said. "Getting nervous and worried will just make it harder to concentrate. I'll take a long soak at the hot springs to relax before tomorrow."

Naruto grinned, and waved goodbye as Sakura paid for her ramen and left. Ordering another bowl, he glanced down at Sasuke, who lay curled up in his lap. He began to stroke the cat's fur, smiling softly as Sasuke purred contentedly.

"I guess I'll have to leave you with Iruka," he said sadly. "There's no way I can bring you with me. It's just too dangerous. It would be irresponsible of me to take you into a battle. You're not a trained ninja animal like Akamaru is. You'd be killed in no time."

Sighing, Naruto finished his ramen, all 5 bowls, and headed for Iruka's house. Iruka had been the first person to ever treat Naruto with respect, and he had quickly become like a father or big brother to him. Reaching his destination, Naruto knocked on the door, smiling broadly when Iruka answered.

"Naruto. Come on in. What's up?"

"Nothing much, sensei. I just have a small favor to ask."

"Sure thing. What is it?" Iruka asked. The brown hair chunin with a scar across his nose was young, but Naruto knew he could always count on him.

"I've been given a new mission, and I need you to watch my cat for me while I'm gone."

"A cat? When did you get a pet?" Iruka asked, surprised.

"I found him yesterday," Naruto said as he held the cat up for Iruka to see. "His name is Sasuke. I want to take him with me, but it's too dangerous."

"I understand Naruto. I'll be happy to take care of him. You just be careful on your mission. I know how fond you are of taking risks," Iruka said with a chuckle.

"I'll be fine sensei," Naruto said as he handed the cat to Iruka. "I'm gonna be Hokage someday, remember? Bye, Sasuke. You behave yourself. Later Iruka-sensei!"

"Well," Iruka began as the energetic blond left to go pack. "He's certainly grown attached to you little guy."

"Meow."

Naruto went home after dropping off the cat at Iruka's house. He began to pack for his new mission, adding a ton of instant ramen cups. After a while, he stopped to eat dinner (a few bowls of ramen of course), showered, and went to bed. Naruto fell asleep quickly, not noticing a small black shape slip in through the window. A shimmer ran down its back, and suddenly, where a cat had been a moment ago, stood a pale, raven haired young man with cat ears and a tail.

The young man walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of the mattress. He gazed at Naruto silently, onyx eyes taking in every detail. He reached out and gently stroked the blond locks. Naruto sighed in his sleep, turning his head into the caress.

The raven paused for a moment, then leaned over the sleeping blond. He sighed as his lips met Naruto's, kissing him softly. He slipped his tongue into the other's mouth, exploring every inch and soaking up the taste of the boy. Pulling back for air, the raven lowered himself onto Naruto's form, pressing himself against the blond. He moaned as his groin brushed against the other's, both getting very aroused.

Suddenly Naruto groaned, as his eyes began to flutter. The raven quickly jumped up, and slipped into another room. Naruto's eyes opened fully, and he pushed himself into a sitting position. He scanned the room, wondering why he was flushed and panting. After a while, not seeing anything, he shrugged and went back to sleep. His dreams were filled with a raven haired boy with cat ears.

That morning, Naruto woke up early to finish packing for the mission. He packed 2 extra pairs of clothes, all his kunai, and added more ramen. When he went into the kitchen for some more food, a bundle of black fur sneaked out of the closet and into the bag. The cat's tail twitched as it buried itself under an orange jacket.

Naruto finally finished getting ready and headed to the village gates, carrying his pack with his ramen, clothes, and a stowaway. He soon got to the gates, and saw that Sakura, Kakashi, and Shikamaru were already there.

"Hi everyone," he greeted. "You're actually here before me sensei? Now I've seen everything."

"Very funny Naruto," Kakashi said. "I do know how to be time once in a while."  
"Can we get going already? What a drag."

This comment came from Shikamaru. His brown hair was pulled back into a spiky ponytail. He was 1 of the laziest people a guy could meet, spending most of his time cloud gazing. But while he complained a lot, he was a certified genius, and his Shadow Paralysis jutsu was capable of freezing any opponent.

"Ok, we're ready," Kakashi said. "Let's head out. We should be at the River Village by tomorrow afternoon. Just keep on your guard."

The 3 gennin nodded in understanding, and the team headed off, quickly leaving Kohona Village behind them.

_This fic was inspired by the comic "Keeping Him" by Irukasdove. Here's a link: http://irukasdove._


	2. Chapter 2

The 4 ninja's walked all day toward the River Village. They soon came upon a small town, where a festival was being held. Everywhere you looked, there were people wearing masks, or dressed in costumes. There was music playing, and all along the streets were game boothes, and stalls selling food and sovuniers.

"We'll stop here for the night," Kakashi said. "Let's check into an inn and rest up. We should be in the River Village in 2 days, so enjoy yourselves and we'll leave in the morning."

After checking into the inn, Naruto set his bags onto the bed. He opened 1 to get his wallet, then jerked back in surprise as a black shaped leaped out at him. Recovering quickly, he looked down to see his cat standing on the sheets, dark eyes gazing at him calmly.

"How did you get in there? I thought I left you at Iruka's," he said wonderingly. "Oh well. I guess I'd better find you some food, huh Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked and began to wash his paw. He them jumped onto Naruto's shoulder, purring. Naruto rolled his eyes and, putting his hand on Sasuke's back to keep him in place, left to find an open store that sold cat food.

That night, Naruto got ready for bed, and fell asleep quickly. Sasuke looked at the sleeping blond, then a shimmer ran down his back and the cat was gone, the cat-eared young man in its place. He opened 1 of Naruto's bags and pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt, putting them on. He then walked over to the bed and gently shook the blond's shoulder.

"Naruto. Naruto, wake up," Sasuke said. "Wake up Naruto."

Naruto's eyes fluttered, then opened fully and he jerked upright. He stared at the raven in shock.

"It's you. Who are you?" he asked.

"I told you. I'm Sasuke. Why did you leave me at that man's house?" Sasuke said. "Didn't you want to bring me with you?"

"That man's house? You mean Iruka? The mission I'm on is dangerous." Naruto said. "I didn't want you getting hurt. You… are my cat, aren't you? Am I dreaming this?"

"Of course you're not dreaming, dobe," Sasuke told him, chuckling. "Now come on, I want to see the festival. It looked fun."

"I'm not dreaming? This is real? But how?"

"I'll explain later. Now come on."

Naruto was very confused, but he shrugged and got dressed. The 2 boys then left the inn, Sasuke putting on a cap so no one would notice his cat ears, and keeping his tail tucked under the hem of his shirt. Even though it was night, almost all of the stalls were open, and many people were walking about. There was a large dance area set up in the town square, and many a band was playing lively music.

Naruto glanced at his companion, then pulled him over to the square, buying 2 plates of food along the way. They sat down on a bench at the edge of the square and ate, enjoying the food, the music, and each others company.

"So how long have you been like this?" Naruto asked. "A cat during the day and a boy with cat ears and a tail at night? It's pretty odd."

"I've always been this way," Sasuke said. "My whole family's like this as well. my father once told me that my ancestors ticked off a god or demon off some sort, and it turned us all into cats as punishment."

"Really? Whoa. Where is your family anyway?"

Sasuke flinched and turned away, not saying a word. Naruto saw how tense he was and immediately felt a stab of guilt.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I didn't mean to upset you. My family's dead too."

"I don't want to talk about it," Sasuke said, standing up abruptly. "I'm going back to the room."

Naruto nodded silently, and the 2 of them walked back to the inn. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, feeling very guilty. He really hadn't meant to upset the other boy. He hesitated, then reached out and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. But the boy just shrugged him off, trying to hide the single tear that ran down his cheek.

They entered the room, still not talking. Sasuke took off his cap and shirt, then climbed into bed and under the covers, not once looking at Naruto. The blond looked at the other boy sadly, then got into bed himself. He snaked his arms around the raven's waist, pulling him close and burying his face in the black hair.

"I really am sorry," he whispered. "I hate seeing you unhappy. Can you ever forgive me?"

Sasuke was silent for a minute, then turned over and snuggled into Naruto's embrace. He put his arms around the blond's shoulders and nestled his head in the crook of his neck.

"I do forgive you," Sasuke said. "I know you didn't mean to upset me. It was a natural question."

The 2 were silent for a minute, neither wanting to break the peace the silence was bringing. Sasuke tightened his hold, pressing himself against Naruto as close as he could.

"If you don't mind my asking," he murmured. "How did your parents die?"

"I don't know. I never knew them," Naruto said softly. "They both died when I was born. I've been alone all my life."

"That's terrible. You must be so lonely."

"Not so much anymore. Now that I've found you."

Sasuke glanced up at Naruto, onix eyes meeting sapphire. He smiled and leaned up, pressing his lips against the other boy's. Their kiss was long and tender, ending only when they had to pull apart to breathe. The 2 boys gazed into each others eyes for a long while, before snuggling close and slowly drifting off to sleep.

Naruto woke up that morning, happy as a clam. He glanced next to him and grinned as he watched the small black cat purring in its sleep. The bundle of fur was curled up next to the blonde's side. Naruto leaned back and thought about the night before.

"Sasuke," he thought. "Was it just a dream?" Shifting around, his leg brushed against something, and he pulled a pair of pants from under the covers. "Guess not."

He got up, dressed, and made sure his things were put away. Sasuke had woken up by this time, and was walking around and rubbing Naruto's leg. The blond grinned and picked the cat up, holding it up to his face.

"Good morning Sasuke," he said cheerfully. "Are you ready to go?"

"Meow," Sasuke replied, batting at Naruto's headband.

Naruto finished getting ready and ate breakfast quickly. He knew Sakura, Shikamaru, and Kakashi would want to leave as soon as possible. Or at least, Sakura would. The blond wasn't sure if his teacher's usual tardiness would appear during an important mission. And knowing Shikamaru's laziness…

Naruto grabbed his bags and went down to the front desk, holding Sasuke on his shoulder. He saw that Sakura and Shikamaru were packed and waiting for him. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

"Naruto, you brought your cat along?" Sakura asked surprised. "I didn't see you carrying him yesterday. I thought you left him with Iruka."

"I thought I did too. He sneaked into 1 of my bags."

"So we've got an untrained animal to watch out for? What a drag," Shikamaru groaned. "I knew this mission was going to be troublesome."

Naruto just rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, waiting for Kakashi to show up so they could leave. After 10 minutes of waiting, his and Sakura's nerves were starting to fray. Just before someone would have blown, Kakashi poofed in with a puff of smoke.

"Shall we get going?" he asked, ignoring the glares his was getting from 2 of the gennins.

The 3 young ninjas nodded, and the 4 of them left for the River Village. They made better time than they had the day before, and by sunset, they had reached their destination. They went to meet with the village leader, an elderly man who constantly wrung his hands.

"It's so good of you to come," he said. "The entire village is in a panic. The sacred scroll and the sealed gem must be recovered at all costs!"

"Don't worry. We'll get them back," Kakashi reassured him. "Now, tell us exactly what happened."

The leader explained the theft, stuttering a bit as he rushed though it. Occasionally, 1 of his aids would step in and add something the old man had forgot. That happened more and more as the leader got excited.

Apparently the rouge ninjas had placed a genjutsu on the guards around the village's vault that kept all of the River Village's most sacred objects and forbidden scrolls. With the guards in a trance, the thieves simply walked in and took what they wanted. Then they used a teleportation jutsu to leave. There were 3 rogues, all jonnin, 2 men & 1 woman. They seemed young, between 25 and 30, and none had worn headbands.

"We must get the artifacts back!" the leader exclaimed. "We only just defeated the Sky Village. If those rouges sell the gem and scroll to them, our village will be wiped out!"

"Now just stay calm," Kakashi said patiently. "Do you have any idea where the thieves might be heading?"


	3. Chapter 3

After an hour, the leader of the River Village had calmed down enough to give coherent statements. Kakashi interviewed the guards and learned that the thieves had been spotted heading west after stealing the artifacts. He told everyone to make sure they rested so as to be their best when they caught up with the thieves.

Naruto set his bag on the bed and sat down after being shown to his room. He sighed, absently scratching Sasuke's ears as the cat rubbed against his arm. He sighed again as he laid back, looking pensive. He stayed like that for the rest of the evening, staring at the ceiling and rubbing the fur on Sasuke's head. Once the sun set, a shimmer of light ran down the cat's back and it transformed. Sasuke stretched out along the bed and lazily flopped an arm over Naruto's chest.

"What's with the long face?" Sasuke asked. "I don't like seeing you depressed."

"I'm… just a little worried, that's all."

"Worried? Worried about what?"

"About you. The fight with those rogue ninjas isn't going to be an easy one," Naruto said. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I can take care of myself," Sasuke said. "You don't have to worry about me."

"I can't help it. I care about you."

Naruto turned onto his side and put his arms around Sasuke. He held the neko close, burying his face in the crook of his neck. He ran his fingers through soft black hair, caressing the cat ears gently. Sasuke purred happily, grinning into spiky blond locks. He shifted, slipping his hands under Naruto's shirt.

Naruto, being ticklish, wiggled as Sasuke ran his hands up and down his chest. The raven's hands were soft and warm, and the blond loved how they felt on his skin. He couldn't help giggling as Sasuke slowly pushed off his shirt.

Sasuke smirked hearing Naruto giggle, and lifted the blonde's chin to kiss him. The neko moaned as he slid his tongue along Naruto's. The blonde's mouth was hot and tasted like ramen, salty and sweet at the same time. Sasuke couldn't get enough of it. He pressed himself against the blond, tugging at Naruto's pants. Breaking off the kiss for air, Sasuke pulled off Naruto's pants and tossed them aside.

"You are so sweet, you know that?" Sasuke said teasingly. "And so cute."

"I-I'm not cute!" Naruto protesting, blushing.

"Oh yes you are," Sasuke said, smirking. "Just the cutest thing ever. And you're even cuter when you blush."

"S-shut up teme!"

"Make me dobe."

"Alright, I will!"

Blushing furiously, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and pinned him to the mattress. He straddled the neko's lap, groaning as the action rubbed their erections together. Naruto bent down and smashed his lips against the raven's, grinding his hips down. The two boys moaned into each other's mouth at the friction. Sasuke broke off the kiss to bite and suck along the blonde's neck.

"Oh Sasuke. That feels so good," Naruto groaned.

"Trust me. It's going to feel even better in a minute," Sasuke whispered.

Sasuke hooked his leg over Naruto's waist and flipped them. He pressed his hips down hard as he took the blonde's hand and began sucking. Naruto blushed as he watched Sasuke run his tongue over his fingers. It was an erotic sight that the blond couldn't look away from. Not that he wanted to.

Feeling they were coated enough, Sasuke released Naruto's fingers. The blond blushed as he slowly trailed his hand down Sasuke's torso. He gently caressed the inside of his thighs, causing the raven to shiver. Reaching the ring of muscles that made up Sasuke's entrance, Naruto carefully inserted a finger.

"Naruto," Sasuke moaned, body stiffening.

Grinning, Naruto slowly moved his finger in and out, then added a second. He began scissoring them, the low grunts the neko let out making him incredibly hard. The blond inserted a third finger and pressed them in deep.

"Naruto!!" Sasuke cried out, his back arching. "Naruto, do that again!"

Sasuke whimpered as Naruto removed his fingers, leaving an empty feeling behind. When Naruto had pressed that spot inside of him, he had seen stars. The raven felt light-headed and bent down for a searing kiss. Sasuke nibbled at Naruto's bottom lip as the blond aligned their hips. Naruto hesitated, then swiftly entered the neko. Sasuke shuddered and bit his lip to keep from crying out.

"Oh Sasuke," Naruto murmured. "You're so warm and tight."

Holding onto Sasuke's hips, Naruto started thrusting upward. He moaned loudly, tossing his head back. The feeling of Sasuke surrounding him made Naruto's head swim. He snapped his hips up, hearing the neko gasp.

"Naruto, that feels so good," Sasuke said, gulping in air.

Sasuke could barely breathe. The rhythmic thumping of Naruto's thrusts drove the air from his lungs. He bore down, riding the blond hard. Sasuke shifted, changing the angle of penetration. He froze as Naruto slammed into his prostate.

Naruto grinned as Sasuke shuddered on the next thrust. He hooked a leg over the neko's waist and flipped them. He began pounding, hitting the prostate each time. Sasuke groaned, arching his back. He could feel himself coming closer to the edge with each thrust.

"Naruto, I-I'm g-gonna… Aaah!"

Sasuke screamed as he released, cum splattering across Naruto's chest. The raven went limp on the bed, smiling dreamily. Naruto kept thrusting hard, unable to find his own release. He groaned from frustration, beginning to feel worn out. Noticing this, Sasuke slid his arms around the blonde's neck, pulling him down for a tender kiss.

"Relax cutie," Sasuke said. "You're too tense, and not in a good way. Just calm down and enjoy the ride."

Realizing that Sasuke was right, Naruto took a deep breath. He kissed the neko again, long and deep. The taste of Sasuke's mouth, sweet and milky, was both calming and exciting to the blond. Sasuke ran his hands up and down Naruto's torso, eliciting a giggle. And that did it.

With one ragged thrust, Naruto came hard. He shuddered as his orgasm tore through him. Pulling out, Naruto collapsed next to Sasuke, gently nuzzling his cat ears. Sasuke grinned and snuggled close, tail handing over the side of the bed.

"See? I told you, you just needed to relax," he said smirking.

"Oh shut it teme," Naruto replied, giving the raven a playful smack.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and held the raven close. He rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder and smiled as sleep overtook him. The neko grinned, burying his face in blond hair. He inhaled sharply, breathing in Naruto's scent.

"I love you Naruto," Sasuke whispered before he drifted off. "So much."


End file.
